Akechi's Rebirth
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: After agreeing to help Akechi have a better life in the Velvet Room, Akira finds himself not only a GIRL but PREGNANT! How will he deal with pregnancy and parenthood? Read to find out. Not exactly mpreg, Joker is paired with Queen from start other pairings may pop up later. You will get to see kid Akechi. (Changed character name to manga version because it can be for either gender.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Persona 5, I only own a copy of the game and a Morgana plush I ordered online. He's going to oversee the stealing the hearts of any who DARE to flame this fic, then we'll roast marshmallows over said flames. Enjoy and R&R!

The former Phantom Thief known as Joker or if those who knew personally, Akira Amamiya, sighed as he got ready for bed. He had been home for a few weeks but…the year he spent away still weighted upon his mind. Particularly his second to last mission with his team…the one where Goro Akechi sacrificed his life to help them… He felt awful for the other teen, yes Akechi had tried to kill him, and had betrayed them, but Akira knew that he had suffered, that he was just as much a victim of Masayoshi Shido as Akira and anyone else he had hurt was. No, he was more so! He suffered all his short life because of him and wasn't even able to be laid to rest due to the man's actions.

The very thought made Akira's blood boil, but there was nothing he could do other than remember the other male. He had considered the false detective a friend and he still did. He had mourned while in Juvie, all alone. He had cried for the boy the world didn't want, who had lost and missed out on so much because of one man's selfishness.

He stroked Morgana's back as the cat rubbed against him, _"You ok, Akira?"_

Now most people would freak out if their cat started to talk to them, but he was used to it with Morgana, a creature born of the Velvet Room to guide him understood how he felt.

"Yeah…thanks. Night, Morgana," he said as the cat climbed into the little bed his mother had bought for him.

" _Night, Akira."_

The former phantom thief shut his eyes and found himself some where he hadn't been in months…the Velvet Room. He blinked seeing both Lavenza and Igor waiting for him.

"Hello again," the female inhabitant smiling at him.

"Why am I here? What is going on?" he asked.

Igor tented his fingers and smiled his strange smile at the dark-haired male, "We understand how you felt about Goro Akechi and we agree that his life was unfair and cut short. So, we have a way to give him a new life with your help."

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Akira asked ready and willing to help the other male.

"The World's Cognition of you will change at least for a little while," explained Lavenza making the dark haired male blink.

"I don't care what I have to do! He deserves to have another chance, yes, he made mistakes, but he was a victim too. Even if he comes back as a baby I'll raise him to be a good person," Akira declared.

Igor's creepy smile grew larger, "When you wake up it will be done. He will be on the road to rebirth thanks to you and Loki."

Akira blinked as the room faded to black and he slept on. When he woke up he didn't notice anything different right away, but after a few moments he started to feel ill and ran to his bathroom. As he lost his dinner from the night before he noticed that he was angled against the toilet differently the he usually was when he got sick.

He could hear his mother knocking on the bathroom door, "Akira, honey, are you ok?"

"Just a little sick," he replied before almost yelping at the sound of his voice.

He scrambled to the sink and nearly screamed, looking back at him was a teenage girl who looked nearly as bad as he felt. Her hair now reached her shoulders in black waves, she had c-cup breasts under the long sleeve shirt she wore to bed.

"After what happened at that Juvie place with that guard… I hope you're sure about keeping this baby," his/her mother continued, "You have a doctor's appointment in a few days, don't forget."

"Okay…I'm sure…" she said washing her face and rinsing her mouth out.

She understood what was going on, she/he had been the closest person to Goro Akechi when he had died and the only person who really wanted to give him a second chance. She was pregnant with his new self…How Igor and Loki did this she wasn't sure. If she found a way back to the Velvet Room, she would be sure to ask. For now, she was going to lie down and try to not get sick again.

" _What the? Akira? Is that you?"_ asked Morgana as the boy turned girl walked into the bed room.

"Well at least I know you'll vouch for me if the others think I was born a girl too..." Akira said looking at his cat, "Though if I remember right…Someone else will have to change your litter box due to my condition."

Morgana scratched at his ear, _"What? Turning into a girl?"_

"A girl pregnant with Goro Akechi's reincarnation… Mom said something that makes me think that everyone thinks I got raped by a guard while in Juvie so that would explain it to anyone who doesn't know the truth," she said sitting on the bed, "I should contact the others…This will be fun to explain, at least they know about the Velvet room now, so it will be easier."

" _So, Master Igor has a hand in this?"_ asked the cat hopping onto the bed.

Akira nodded, "Loki too, apparently. I should contact the others, but first a little breakfast, something light for me I don't want to get sick again."

" _Breakfast!"_ the cat cheered hopping down and following the boy turned girl out of the room.

After eating some dry toast Akira got her laptop out and started to Skype chat with Futaba.

Alibaba: _Why aren't we Skyping normal?_

Phantom Thief Joker: _Some thing has happened and if we do a live chat you have to SWEAR to not laugh_

Alibaba: _We swear_

Phantom Thief Joker: _WE?! Who else is there?!_

In the real-world Akira was starting to panic a bit, she didn't want **all** her fellow thieves to find out at once!

Alibaba: _We girls had a slumber party at Ann's place last night_

Alibaba: _Hello, Akira-kun, it's Haru!_

Alibaba: _What's up? – Ann_

Alibaba: _Are you ok? – Makoto_

Phantom Thief Joker: _It'll be easier to just show you, Futaba go to video chat_

Akira yelped as Morgana jumped in from of her as screen blocking the view of the others and vice versa.

"Hi Morgana, Akira," said Ann, "Why did you not want us to laugh at?"

"It's complicated," Akira said, "Morgana, I can't see through you, move your fuzzy ass."

"Are the voice settings on your end messed up? You sound funny, I thought you knew better then to mess with the settings," said Futaba.

Akira sighed, knowing he/she wasn't going to be able to avoid this forever, so she took deep breath, picked up the cat and moved him showing her friends the changes, though with the dark shirt it was hard to tell.

"You grew your hair out?" guess Haru.

"No…I've turned into a girl…a…pregnant girl…" she confessed causing the other four to start to ask questions loudly making Akira glad her father was at work and her mom was shopping, "One at a time! Please! I don't need the stress!"

"He…she… either way Akira is right. What would you prefer to be called while you are like this?" asked Makoto.

"She is fine…" she sighed.

"What's going on?" asked Ann, sounding worried about the former male.

All the girl did have a strong bond with him/her, but Ann had known him the longest. Akira explained about the condition she was in as best she could, trying to not freak them out.

"Are you going to be ok?" Haru asked when she was finished.

Akira thought for a moment then nodded, "I have my family and you all to help me…Not looking forward to telling Ryuji and Yusuke…Ryuji will freak out and I'm worried how Yusuke would react…"

"Do a nude drawing of you," Ann suggested in a teasing voice making the boy turned girl shudder.

" _You should have seen that one coming,"_ commented Morgana remembering how the boys had suggested Ann may have to pose nude for the young artist.

"That's not helping me feel any better!" Akira snapped startling the rest of the group since the raven was usually calm.

She blinked a few times before apologizing, saying she and Morgana would see them soon, and logging off, just as confused as the others.

" _That may have been a mood swing, Akira,"_ pointed out the "cat".

Akira groaned, she had a feeling this was going to be a _**long**_ pregnancy.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Akira was at the moment struggling to put on a pair of jeans to visit her friends in Tokyo…only problem was she couldn't button them.

"What the hell? These fit last week!" she cried as her cat watched on.

" _I think you might be starting to show,"_ Morgana pointed out, starting to clean himself.

"You know, it would have been nice if you had said that sooner," she replied pulling off the jeans and getting a pair of maternity jeans that her mother bought for her, "Ok, I'm dressed."

She swapped out the clothes in her suitcase and just like when they lived in Tokyo, Morgana climbed into her bag as she headed out.

"I'm going to see my friends, Mom!" she called as she got on her shoes.

"You have everything right? Your prenatal supplements? Clothes? Pepper spray? Emergency whistle?" as her mother listed the items Akira nodded, "Ok, be safe and have fun."

The black haired girl sighed as she sat on the train, having to ride half way there standing up wasn't fun for her in her currant condition, she got queasy. He was nervous about seeing Ryuji and Yusuke whom she still hadn't told about her condition. She figured the girls were more understanding because they of their gender. They were planning on meeting at Leblanc and she would be staying with Makoto since she had a guest room.

As Akira got off the train at Yogen-Jaya she tucked her hair into a baseball cap she had brought along and started the trek to the café she had called home for nearly a year. The sign on the door was flipped to "Closed", but she ignored it and walked in smiling as her friends looked up.

"You two are late," Makoto chided playfully as their leader let Morgana out.

" _Sorry, Akira had to repack,"_ said the cat, stretching out.

"Why?" asked a now worried Yusuke, also wondering why their leader was wearing a baseball cap.

Akira took a deep breath and took off the cap, letting the dark waves tumble down.

"You grew your hair out?" guessed Ryuji, Yusuke blinking at her hair.

Akira snorted, she was seriously starting to wonder if the bleach fumes had shrived up his brain, "No, I'm a girl…for now."

"What?!" cried the pair of confused boys.

"Why are you a girl?" asked Yusuke trying to stay calm.

"Because a male human can't carry children," replied Futaba with her usual lack of tact.

This made the boys stare at their gender bent friend.

"It's true…I'm pregnant…the baby is Acheki's reincarnation…Everyone else thinks I was raped while in Juvie so it works out," she said jumping when Ryuji slammed his hands on the table.

"Are you insane!? He tried to kill all of us! You twice! You need to get rid of him now! For all we know you could die popping him out!" he yelled making the other thieves look at him in shock.

Akira's eyes filled with tears, "He…He saved us all! He suffered all his life! I want to help him and you're telling me not to! I chose this, Ryuji!"

"Get out, Ryuji," growled Futaba, "You are not welcome here anymore!"

"What?! You guys can't be serious! This could kill him!"

Yusuke grabbed the bleach blonde by the shirt, "Like having me could have killed my mother? I knew you were brutish, but this…"

He dragged the struggling bleach blond to the door and shoved him out as the girls comforted a sobbing Akira.

"H-how c-could he s-say that?" she said sobbing into Makoto's shoulder.

"No idea," Makoto said rubbing her back.

"What we need right now is chocolate," said Haru, "It cheers me up when I'm sad."

"Good idea, I'll text Sojiro, he knows a good place to get amazing cookies," Futaba said whipping out her phone and texting her foster father to pick up any chocolate gourmet cookies he could get from a place in Shibuya called Cookies by Design (1), Haru saying she'll pay them back for the treats.

[What's up?] came the reply a few moments after the text had been sent.

[Ryuji said something stupid and made Akira cry,] she told him, [Yusuke and I kicked him out and none of us are letting him back in until he apologizes.]

On the other end Sojiro sighed, though Futaba had tried to explain what was going on with his former tenant when she found out he honestly couldn't remember her being a boy at all. He did, however, want to support him/her and still saw the older teen as part of his family, he had become attached to all the Phantom Thieves if he was honest. He decided he wasn't going ask what the bleached blonde had said since it must have been horrible to upset everyone else and went to get the cookies.

When he got back he found the other teens comforting Akira, assuring her that nothing was going to go wrong with her pregnancy and that she and the baby were going to be fine.

"Hi…" she said waving when she saw him, trying to dry her eyes.

He just patted her head, "I also picked up some milk for the cookies. I'll see you at home Futaba."

Haru handed him the money for the stuff he bought, he stoked Morgana's head before leaving again.

As the other tried to comfort Akira, suggesting they have a sleep over then go to the spa the next day, thought this was meant for girls only. Akira couldn't help but feel hurt, Ryuji was his/her first friend in Tokyo, they had been through so much together and for him to refuse to stand by him/her now hurt so much. He blinked feeling Makoto pull him close again.

"He'll come around, I'm sure of it," she reassured him.

Akira learnt that night that the girls he knew liked to have junk food, watch movies, play board games and have pillow fights when they had sleepovers which wasn't really that bad. The next day however…

"Nope, not going in there," she said eyeing the building they were standing in front of wearily…a day spa.

Makato started to push her boyfriend turned girlfriend inside, "This will help you relax. Lord know you need it."

"I do not need green goop on my face to help me relax," Akira replied pouting.

Ann giggled, "We aren't getting you a facial, you're getting a nice massage and a Mani Pedi."

"Okay, I get the massage…" said Akira as they walked in, "But what on Earth is a Mani Pedi?"

"It means a manicure and pedicure," explained Haru before noticing the former male was still lost, "We're all getting our nails done. Don't worry, everything here is perfectly safe for the baby."

"Ann and I have to get nude colors on our finger nails because of school," said Futaba confusing the dark-haired girl again.

"That means colors that look natural or a clear polish to make them shine," Makoto told her taking her hand as Ann and Haru signed them in.

Akira turned her face away to hide the tears building up in her eyes, "You don't have to hold my hand…we…we could take a break until this craziness is over."

"Oh, Akira," she said pulling her close, wiping around the younger girl's tears away, "I feel in love with your kind and unwavering heart. I love you for who you are, not your gender or looks."

The two of them got closer about to kiss when they heard the other giggling and broke apart, red.

"Don't stop on our accounts," said Futaba before letting out her trademark laugh.

"I rather not," Akira replied, bright red causing most of the other girls to giggle as they walked further in to start the pampering and relaxing.

Elsewhere Ryuji was not relaxed at all, no one would reply to his texts or anything. He was really worried about his friend. He knew he had been a bit harsh, but he was not sure that the birth wouldn't kill Rin. He decided to ask his mom about it…she didn't react like he had thought.

"You told her to what?!" his mother cried when he explained about the "rape" and pregnancy.

"G-get an a-a-abortion," he stuttered frightened.

It was rare for his mother to get this mad, but he saw she was **pissed**.

"Ryuji, you had no right to tell her what she can and can't do with her body and baby! The child has done nothing wrong and yet you want to condemn it to death before it has even taken it's first breath. The chances of her or the child are dying during birth are very low at this point I'm sure she and her child will be fine. I raised you better then this!" his mother snapped at him, "You should apologize! Who knows how upset you made that poor girl!"

Ryuji shook, he hadn't expected it, everyone he cared about was mad at him.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

(1) Cookies By Design is a real place with amazing cookies, you can get bouquets for any occasion as well as gourmet cookies in many flavors.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuji sighed, he had been trying to contact Akira for weeks now, but she kept refusing to speak to him. The other Phantom thieves weren't helping either. The only ones he could talk to in person without pre-arranging things were Futaba and Ann and they did everything they could to avoid speaking to him. He even tried getting Mishima to help him tell Ann to get Akira to answer his calls to apologize and found that the blonde girl had gotten to their classmate first resulting in him getting flipped off by the creator of the Phan site. What hurt the most was that he really felt so alone, it was worse than what happened after the incident with Komashida that had gotten the track team disbanded.

"Moooom!" he whined finally at the end of his rope, "I keep trying to apologize but no one is giving me a chance to!"

Mrs. Sakamoto could tell her son really did want to make up with his friends and didn't see why they weren't allowing him to do what they wanted. Kids these days confused her at times.

"Try using our home phone," she suggested handing it to him and kissing his head, "I know you're trying to do the right thing I'm sure they will forgive you."

"Thanks Mom," he said looking up Akira's number on his own cell phone to dial it in.

Akira looked up from the stove where she was making a food she had been craving, pancakes, when her cell rang.

"Hello?" she asked holding the phone in place using her head and shoulder as she flipped the sweet flat bread.

"Akira! Don't hang up!" Ryuji urged on the other end.

The dark haired young woman's eyes narrowed, "What the hell do you want, Sakamoto? If you're going to try to make me abort again- "

"I'm calling to say I'm sorry," he interrupted, "What I said was wrong, but you're my best friend…I don't want to lose you…"

"Where did you even get the idea that giving birth would kill me anyways?" she asked calming a bit as she put the finished pancake onto a plate and started a fresh one.

Ryuji sighed, only his mother knew what he was about to tell Akira, but he saw her nod from the corner of his eye and trudged on, "My aunt died having my cousin…who honestly died a few weeks later. I was only five at the time, so I didn't know what was going on all I know was that having my cousin killed her and it scared me. I talked to my mom and uncle about it recently and it turns out that my aunt had an undiagnosed heart condition that was aggravated by the labor and that's what killed her. That and well, I gave my other reason for thinking that way at the café. But you were right…his life was unfair and with you as his parent he will have a decent life."

Akira smiled, "As well as a number of aunts and a couple uncles to help out."

" _What am I chopped liver?!"_ snapped Morgana who was nearby.

"No, you're our weird cat that will likely be the baby's favorite cuddle buddy," Akira said bluntly smiling as she heard her friend laugh on the other end, "I'll let the others know you apologized. Though you might have to escort Futaba to Akibara to regain full access to Leblanc. She needs a new escort since I'm not around and the last time she took Yusuke she spent the trip keeping him from wasting his money!"

Ryuji laughed harder, "What are we going to do with that guy?"

"No idea, gotta go, my pancakes are ready."

"Ok, take care and see you soon!" Ryuji said in much higher spirits as he hung up.

Akira smiled hanging up too and carrying her treat to the table to eat, Morgana climbing onto a chair to speak with her.

" _If you're so sure the baby's a boy then why aren't you buying all boy stuff?"_ he asked as the girl dug in glad that her parents were out on a date.

"Mom said that since we've been unable to confirm the gender either way that I should stick to unisex stuff. Once the baby comes she'll get gender specific clothes and toys," Akira replied before taking a bite, "Oh that is so good!"

Morgana rolled his eyes, _"Like there is any way the baby will be a girl."_

Akira shrugged, "Like you know anything about genders. You don't even know your own and every time I try to look you get angry."

" _You grab my tail!"_

"Because you cover the area up with it when I try to look. Now, you need to shut up because my parents will be home soon and I rather them not see me having a discussion with the cat I brought home from my time as a delinquent," she told him reaching over to pick him up only for him to jump to the floor on his own.

" _You could have just said, "Please get down from the table so I can stuff my face","_ he snipped earning him a very dirty look.

"Are you call me fat? Because that will earn you a one-way ticket outside for the night," Akira snapped, glaring at the feline.

" _Sheesh, someone's touchy,"_ replied the cat as he started to walk off, _"Don't forget to let the others know Ryuji apologized."_

"Right, texting them now," Akira said pulling out her phone after another bite of pancake.

Akira smiled as the others said they were glad they made up. A few weeks later she was once again heading back to Shujin to cheer Ryuji on in a track meet. A smile spread over her face as she saw her friends, minus the bleach blond waiting to pick her and Morgana up.

"Wow you got big!" Futaba commented earning her a hurt look from the pregnant teen, "I mean it in a good way! It means the baby's growing well and is healthy!"

Akira nodded and gave the short redhead a hug, "I can feel him move from time to time but he's still a bit small to feel really kick."

Futaba jumped when the baby rolled over and she could feel it, making the parent to be laugh.

"Someone's saying hello," she told the younger girl, "Either that or he's practicing for becoming a Phantom thief."

" _A new student, eh?"_ suggested Morgana sticking his head out of the bag, purring when Haru gave him a good hello scratch behind the ears.

"Not until he's out of diapers, please Morgana," Makoto told him smiling

Akira shook her head, "You guys are all goofy."

Yusuke shrugged, "Would you have us any other way?"

Ann giggled as they found a spot to watch the track meet, "Don't worry, I bought water and snacks to keep everyone happy."

Ryuji smiled when he saw his friends there and ran harder because he knew they were watching. The rest cheered him on with all their might, glad to have to be back together again.

"I need some shaved ice…I feel I'm back in the desert outside Futaba's palace…" whined Akira after the meet ended fanning herself.

"I think you're having what's called a hot flask, Akira-chan," commented Haru, "I did a bit of reading and found that women who are expecting or experiencing menopause."

"How do we treat it?" asked a worried Makoto.

Haru sweat dropped, "The thing is…there isn't really a treatment other than trying to keep said mother from over heating with cold wash clothe and ice water then waiting it out."

"Akira fainted!" cried a frightened Futaba.

A while later Akira woke up in her old bed in Leblanc's attic her friends around her looking worried and a cool washcloth on her forehead.

"You really should be more careful, a hot flash coupled with actual heat was not a good combo," Sojiro scolded, "Don't worry, Doctor Takemi says you and the baby are fine, you just got a little too much sun."

"I think from now on, we'll visit you," Makoto told her petting her hair.

Akira nodded, "Is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I'm tired."

"Sure, I'll call your mother and let her know where you are, sleep well," Sojiro said as the other teens left their friend to sleep, Morgana curling up beside the boy turned girl's belly.

He blinked when he felt something press softly against his side…the baby had just kicked! The feline nuzzled the spot.

" _Let your mother sleep,"_ the cat told the fetus before nodding off.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
